Felix
by Rourin
Summary: Petra sedang hamil besar dan ingin nama anak laki-lakinya nanti lucu dan tidak terkesan kuno. Sedangkan, Levi menginginkan anak laki-laki mereka memiliki sifat seperti Erwin Smith. / "Sudah kukatakan untuk memberinya nama Levi Junior." / Sequel of 'GEN' / AU. Family. / Mind to RnR?


"Adrian."

"John."

"Leon."

"James."

"Paul."

Petra mengerang, "Tidak ada nama yang bagus! Tidak lucu. Kuno." Komentarnya setelah beradu argumen dengan Levi soal nama anak laki-laki mereka kelak. Iya, Petra tengah mengandung anak kedua dan baru saja di USG yang hasilnya mengatakan bahwa jenis kelaminnya adalah laki-laki.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk memberinya nama Levi Junior." Levi terkekeh sambil terus mengemudikan mobil, sedangkan Petra lagi-lagi meninju lengannya dengan kuat. "Hey, kau bisa membuat kita celaka, Petra."

"Lalu, kau ingin memberinya nama apa lagi selain itu?! Erwin Junior? Shadis Junior? Nile Junior? Zackley Junior, hah?!"

Levi menghela napas. Oke, ia salah. Sudah tahu wanita hamil emosinya benar-benar sensitif, tapi tetap saja menggodanya. "Aku hanya bercanda, sayang. Kau juga tahu itu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak tahu!"

Haaah..

"Felix!"

Seketika Petra dan Levi menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau putri sulungnya juga ikut. Gadis berusia 7 tahun itu memang sedang asik dengan gadget barunya di jok belakang. "Apa, sayang?" tanya Petra.

"Felix!" jawab Felicia riang, "Namaku Felicia, dan adik laki-laki-ku bernama Felix. Bukankah itu sangat keren? Fel Twins!"

Petra menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan meminta persetujuan, namun Levi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali mengemudi karena lampu traffic sudah berpendar hijau.

Felix by Random98

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to **Hajime Isayama**

Genre : Family

Sequel dari fic GEN. Jadi, biar lebih klop boleh baca fic itu dulu baru lanjut yang inii~ Mwehehehe... :3

Rated : T

Warning : AU/ Hard OOC/ Typos/ dan balalabalalabalalala~

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Mama.."

"Iya, fel?"

"Ayo, kita beli es krim?"

Levi melirik dua perempuan yang tengah berunding di depannya. Ya ampun, kenapa tidak sekalian saat di jalan tadi? Menghindari agar tidak disuruh – lagi – akhirnya Levi Ackerman pun secepat mungkin melarikan diri dari ruang tengah. Ia ingin tidur.

"Papa!" Felicia tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dari belakang, membuat Levi seketika menghela napas. Padahal, tinggal 4 langkah lagi jarak kakinya dengan pintu kamar. "Ayo, kita beli es krim, pa!"

Levi menutup matanya sesaat seraya berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur.

Felicia mengguncang tubuh papanya itu, "Ayo, Pa. Bukankah dokter Krista menyarankan seperti itu? Aku ingin pipi adikku tembam, paa!"

Salah. Seharusnya Levi tidak mengizinkan Felicia ikut memeriksa kandungan Petra. Ini adalah permintaan terselubung. Dengan lemas Levi memutar tubuhnya saat lengan putrinya itu sudah terlepas dari pinggangnya, "Fel.."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang membelinya?"

Gadis kecil bersurai hitam sepundak itu menggembungkan pipinya, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Tidak mau!"

Levi hanya diam, menatap Felicia dengan tatapan horor. Walaupun, anaknya itu tidak takut sama sekali. Sedangkan, Petra yang menyaksikan dari sofa ruang tengah hanya terkikik geli. "Petra.."

"Hm?"

"Es krim-nya bisa ditunda nanti malam 'kan?"

Wanita dengan perut buncit itu menggumam beberapa saat, "Bagaimana ya?" katanya yang terus ditatap oleh Levi dengan pandangan memohon. "Apa kau sangat lelah, sayang?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat tengah malam tadi aku mencari buah apel untuk siapa?"

"Baiklaah.." Petra berusaha mengalah, "Fel, bagaimana kalau kau ambilkan mama buah apel yang ada di kulkas, sayang?"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Kau belum mengantuk?"

Petra menggeleng, "Kau tidak lupa menyalakan lampu mejanya 'kan, sayang? Felicia bisa menjerit ketakutan jika tengah malam terbangun dan–"

Levi dengan cepat mencium pipi istrinya itu, "Ya, aku tahu." Potongnya setengah berbisik, "Aku sudah menyalakan lampunya, aku sudah menyelimutinya, dan aku sudah menutup jendelanya."

Petra hanya dapat mengangguk dengan wajah merah padam.

"Oh ya, soal nama tadi," Levi lalu memperdekat jaraknya dengan Petra, "Kau yakin? Nama Felix terdengar seperti nama peliharaan bagiku."

Sikut Petra kemudian dengan sukses mendarat di perut Levi, "Oh, kau juga akan menerimanya jika Felicia masih bangun, sayang." Katanya tidak merasa bersalah.

"Akh.." Levi mengusap perutnya sendiri, "Hentikan, Petra. Kau ingat imbasnya jika tidak bisa kau tahan? Anak kita nanti ringan tangan. Aku tidak mau mengurusnya jika begitu."

"Tapi, dia 'kan laki-laki.." Petra mengusap perutnya.

"Justru karena dia laki-laki," Levi ikut mengusap perut Petra yang buncit, "Apa kau ingin saat dewasa nanti dia jadi pria yang ringan tangan terhadap wanita?"

"Tidak."

Levi tersenyum.

"Tapi, kau sendiri pernah menendang Eren saat ia susah diatur."

"Kau tahu.." Oke, Levi kehilangan kata-kata. Itu memang benar. Dulu ia pernah menendang Eren yang notabene juniornya karena tidak patuh pada aturan, "Ayolah, Petra. Itu untuk kedisiplinan. Kau tahu Eren dulu pembangkang kelas kakap."

Petra hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Levi menghela napas. Levi Ackerman sangat sadar dan tahu jika ia bisa saja meledakkan bom jika salah-salah berbicara. "Baiklah. Maafkan aku," Katanya mengalah, "Kembali soal nama Felix sebelumnya."

"..."

"Apa kau juga ingin memberinya nama Felix, hm?"

Petra menunduk untuk menatap perutnya dengan tangan yang mengelus-elus, "Menurutku nama Felix itu lucu," lalu senyum mengembang pada bibirnya, "Lagipula, tidak seperti nama perempuan. Tidak terkesan kuno. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Levi tidak langsung menjawab, ia kembali memikirkannya. Felix Ackerman, huh?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Jadi, diperkirakan dia lahir di bulan Juli ini?"

Levi mengangguk.

"Apa karena itu kau akhir-akhir ini sangat ingin menemuiku?" Erwin tersenyum geli, "Aku tidak percaya kau mempercayai hal-hal berbau mitos seperti itu, Levi Ackerman."

"Kau juga tahu tugas-mu disini menumpuk, Erwin Smith. Terang saja kalau aku menahan-mu keluar kota lagi," sahut Levi ketus, "Lagipula, aku ini wakil-mu. Aku nyaris gila terus-terusan dimintai persetujuan. Sedangkan, jika kau tidak setuju– ah, sudahlah."

Pria bersurai pirang di hadapan Levi itu tertawa, nyaris terbahak malah. "Baiklah, aku memang belum tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki anak. Tapi, kau sangat cerewet sekarang."

Levi melepaskan napas kasar mendengarnya. "Kelak kau akan mengetahuinya, Smith. Pasti." Sahut Levi seolah tengah bersumpah serapah, "Lanjut ke map selanjutnya."

"..."

"Kenapa kau menatap tanggalan?" tanya Levi yang mengetahui kalau mantan senior sekaligus atasannya itu tidak menggubrisnya, "Sedang merencanakan untuk kabur lagi, eh?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, apa? Kau ingin menentukan tanggal dimana kita akan lembur gila-gilaan?"

"Bulan Juli tersisa 6 hari lagi," katanya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya, "Sebaiknya kau mulai mengambil cuti, Levi."

Dengan cepat kepala Levi ikut mengarah kepada tanggalan, lalu melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Erwin Smith benar. Entah kenapa perutnya lalu terasa bergejolak aneh saat menyadarinya. 'Petra..'

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Ya Tuhan.. Ada apa, sayang? Kau terlihat seperti kesetanan sekarang." ucap Petra saat suaminya tiba-tiba dengan cepat menghampirinya dan menatap lekat-lekat dirinya dan khususnya pada perutnya, "Tunggu, kenapa kau sudah pulang? Sekarang masih jam 12 siang."

Levi berhenti melototi tubuh istrinya itu, lalu bernapas lega. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Perutmu tidak terasa sakit 'kan?"

Petra tercengang.

"Petra?"

Tawa Petra seketika meledak, "Kau masih saja sangat khawatir, Levi." katanya masih setengah tertawa, "Bukankah aku akan menekan tombol darurat yang kau buat jika terjadi sesuatu?"

Levi lalu memeluk istrinya itu dan mencium dalam-dalam aroma sampo dari kepala Petra, "Ya, aku masih sangat khawatir." Ungkapnya lirih, "Apa kau sudah lupa kalau aku nyaris mati jantungan saat kau melahirkan Felicia dulu?"

Petra hanya terkikik dalam pelukan Levi.

"Bagiku tidak ada bedanya dengan kelahiran anak pertama atau kedua," Levi mengusap rambut Petra, "Karena anak pertama atau kedua itu sangat berharga, dan juga keselamatanmu, Petra. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa-mu."

"Ya, aku sangat tahu itu." Petra melepaskan diri dari pelukan Levi, lalu menangkup wajah suaminya itu dengan lembut, "Terima kasih untuk selalu menjagaku, menjaga anak-anak kita. Aku mencintaimu, Levi. Sangat."

"Ya," Levi menurunkan tangan Petra dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Petra."

Dan adegan ciuman pun terjadi di dapur kediaman Ackerman. Tentu saja, keduanya sangat menikmatinya. Tapi, harus terhenti karena darah tiba-tiba keluar dari rahim Petra beberapa saat kemudian. Tanpa babibu lagi, Levi pun langsung menggendong istrinya ke dalam mobil dan melesat ke rumah sakit. Prediksi Erwin memang jarang meleset. Bahkan, untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Dia menangis!"

Levi seketika merasakan kakinya lemas, ia bahkan jatuh terduduk di ruang operasi. Benar-benar.. Ia sangat khawatir sebelumnya, karena mengetahui kalau bayinya telah keluar dari rahim tapi tidak menangis. Dokter Krista Reiss yang menangani persalinan pun dengan cepat mengambil tindakan, dan tak lama kemudian suara tangisan bayi mengisi udara.

Petra tersenyum, "Syukurlah.."

Krista lalu membawa bayi dengan rambut coklat madu itu dan menyerahkannya pada Petra, "Ya Tuhan.. Dia sangat tampan, Nyonya Petra." Katanya yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari si bayi.

"Mm-hm.. kurasa seperti Papanya," sahut Petra, "Hey, Papa, kau tidak ingin melihat tampannya dia? Bahkan, lebih keren dari Erwin Smith."

Levi lalu berdiri dan menghampiri istri juga anak keduanya yang baru lahir itu. Mata hitamnya terlihat sangat bahagia begitu melihat jelas bayinya, "Kau benar.." hanya kalimat tersebut yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maaf, hampir saja lupa." Krista menyela, "Bayinya laki-laki, dengan berat 3,5kg. Panjangnya 47cm. Apa boleh kutahu siapa namanya?"

Levi menggendong anaknya itu dengan hati-hati ketika perawat bergerak ingin mengurus Petra, "Namanya Felix." Jawabnya dengan senyum mengembang, "Felix Ackerman."

Krista tersenyum, "Nama yang bagus."

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

6 tahun kemudian..

"Felix."

Bocah laki-laki dengan mata coklat terang itu menoleh, "Apa?" sahutnya ketus.

"Mau kemana kau, nak?" Levi mensejajarkan dirinya dengan jagoan kecilnya itu, "Di luar hujannya sangat deras."

Felix menghela napas panjang, ia menatap bola di tangannya sedih, "Karena itu.. Aku mau main bola." Jawabnya lesu. "Aku ingin main bola di tengah hujan."

"Tidak, nak. Mama-mu pasti murka saat pulang nanti."

"..."

Levi lalu berdiri tegap dan menggandeng tangan mungil Felix, "Ayo, kakak-mu sudah membuatkan kue untuk–" namun, genggamannya terlepas dengan cepat dan anaknya itu berlalri ke luar rumah, "Astaga, Felix!" serunya frustasi. Ini sudah kelima kalinya dalam sehari Felix berhasil kabur dari penjagaannya.

Felicia yang baru saja keluar dari dapur pun tertawa melihat Papanya mengerang frustasi, "Dia sangat cerdik untuk kabur darimu, Pa. Seperti paman Erwin."

"Berhenti menyebut nama pria tua itu, Fel." Sahut Levi setengah kesal, lalu ia berjalan ke pintu untuk menyusul anaknya itu, "Che, sial. Dia menguncinya dari luar."

 _Cklek!_

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan anak kita seperti Erwin Smith yang jenius itu?" Petra lalu masuk dengan payung yang sangat basah. "Sangat mudah diatur bukan?"

Levi berdecih ria, "Jadi, kau sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, acara di restoran selesai lebih cepat," jawab Petra. Lalu, ia menyodorkan payungnya kepada Levi, "Cepat bawa dia masuk, sayang. Aku akan menyalahkanmu jika Felix terserang flu."

"Baiklah," sahut Levi mengabaikan payung di tangan Petra dan berlari keluar mengejar Felix. Membuat Petra mendelikkan matanya. "Oh ya, jika aku sakit jangan mengomel, oke? Karena sakitnya tidak akan sembuh dan aku tidak berkerja. Felix! Ayo, kita main bola, nak!" lalu Levi kembali berlari.

Felicia lagi-lagi cekikikan di tempatnya.

"Apa semua Ackerman seperti itu, Fel? Hah, Mama sangat lelah."

"Bukankah Mama sendiri juga termasuk keluarga Ackerman?"

 **-FIN-**

A/N : YOSH! Hahaha... entah kenapa saya pengen banget namain anaknya Felix. Jujur, kalo Felicia sendiri saya terinspirasi dari salah satu anime yang karakter ceweknya Felicita namanya. Terus, saya gak nyalahin anda kok kalo tiba-tiba ngebayangin sosok Felix itu yang rubah apa serigala? Entah, yang jelas makhluk unyu warna item itu 'kan namanya juga Felix. Mwehehe.. Yasudlah, sekian dari saya kalau ada kurang-kurang apaa gitu, sampaikan saja lewat kotak Review yah? :3 /eleh/ Terima kasih udah baca fic abal dari saya inii~

See you in my other fic ^^/

Random98.


End file.
